


The Sound of Settling

by YumeNouveau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Unrequited Love, oblivious Remus, wolfstar, wolfstar introvert prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau
Summary: Inspired by the Wolfstar Introvert Club's Prompt 17: First Date Jitters.Remus is trying his hardest to get ready for his first Hogsmeade date with a girl, yet Sirius has been acting oddly and doesn't seem to want him to leave and Remus can't figure out why





	The Sound of Settling

“So just how terrible does this make me look?” Remus asked, turning to face Sirius.

After almost an entire hour of trying on outfits for his date, Remus was no nearer to choosing something to wear. And not for lack of trying. Strangely it was Sirius--apparent fashionista extraordinaire--who was holding up the process. Remus braced himself for another scathing remark about how this choice wasn’t quite worthy of his date.

“Hmm, I just don’t know Moony,” Sirius pondered, scratching his hairless chin like it hid an invisible beard. 

“Well is it fine? I’m okay with fine,” Remus replied, turning in the mirror. He’d donned a simple button up long sleeved shirt, worn over a pair of dark blue jeans. The look was obviously very him--the old man in a young body--as his fellow marauders liked to tease, but he didn’t feel half bad, especially with all his scars covered up.

“Yeah, but is Victoria alright with just ‘fine?’” Sirius asked, his lips pulled to one side in contemplation. 

“Well she wants to go to Hogsmeade with me, so seems she’s quite willing to settle,” Remus muttered, getting quite annoyed with his friend. 

“There is no settling on a Marauder!” Sirius shouted, standing suddenly on Remus’ bed and striking a pose. “We are the creme of the crop, the apple of someone’s eye, two birds with one stone, the straw that broke the camel’s toe!”

“Ah, I see you’ve been half paying attention in Muggle Studies,” Remus chuckled despite himself, wondering how Sirius could be so brilliant when it came to pranks and yet so half-hearted when studying things like Muggle idioms. 

“Well maybe if you’d help me instead of tutoring practically everyone else in the school…”

“I tutor three students Sirius.”

“...including your date to be! I swear, why does a Ravenclaw even need a tutor? Aren’t they supposed to be bloody brilliant?” Sirius finished dramatically.

“You know as well as I do that the houses mean utter shite sometimes. Plus, it’s not like all Gryffindors are brave. Just the other day I saw James cowering when Lily glared at him,” Remus said, unbuttoning his shirt to try on something less “I don’t know.”

“Well he deserved it,” Sirius conceded, sitting back down on the edge of the bed and running a hand through his long black hair. “Telling Lily to smile? You never tell a woman that mate. Ever.”

“Even though I’ve never been on a date before, I know that much,” Remus sighed, rummaging through his trunk for anything he hadn’t already tried on. “How about this?”

Remus pulled a jumper over his head. It was heather grey, the softest cashmere he’d ever felt, a Christmas gift from Sirius last year. Sirius had said it looked “spiffy” on him at the time, but today he’d settle with “it probably won’t make her vomit.”

Turning to Sirius, he saw the other boy swallow hard. Remus rolled his eyes. In all honesty, the only person whose opinion mattered to him was, in fact, Sirius. Sirius, who he’d had a stupid unrequited crush on for six years. Sirius, who was his best friend. His incredibly-straight-and-not-the-least-bit-interested-in-him best friend. Remus sighed. 

This date was a disaster and it hadn’t even begun. The other Marauders teased him endlessly about never having kissed a girl, much less pulled. Not that he cared. Girls were fine, he just liked Sirius better. Not that the other boy noticed. So when Victoria had not-so-subtly bemoaned being dateless for this Hogsmeade weekend, he hadn’t given a second thought to offering to accompany her. At least not until he’d told his friends.

Both James and Peter had patted him on the back, congratulating him on his excellent taste and telling him they’d be requiring all the sordid details. Sirius, though, had simply looked put out. 

A reaction which had caused Remus to then be annoyed with him for the past two days. What right did Sirius have to be pissed off? It was he who had to watch as Sirius snogged his way through the entire female population of the school, making out with girls right in front of him, ditching him for dates and whatever else Remus didn’t care to imagine. And now, when Remus had one date, his first date ever, Sirius was jealous. Honestly it served him right.

“So is that a ‘no’ then?” Remus repeated, turning around so Sirius could see him in the jumper he’d given him. He thought he didn’t look half bad, the material was cozy yet more form fitting than most of his clothing, but being the most expensive article he owned, that was only right. 

“Wo...ell…” Sirius stuttered after a moment. Remus sighed. Apparently there weren’t even words to describe how bad he looked. 

“Well why’d you give me something you thought I looked horrid in then?” Remus grumbled, shucking off the shirt. Sirius said nothing so he shook his head and made for the other boy’s trunk.

“Er, whatcha doing Moony?” Sirius asked as Remus pulled out a pair of tight distressed jeans from within.

“Well if you think I look shite in my own clothes, it’s only fitting I borrow yours.” Remus pulled off his own jeans and put on Sirius’, buttoning them as angrily as possible. “Damn these are snug, how do you do it?” He turned to look at himself, raising an eyebrow at his reflection. Actually he knew exactly why Sirius wore these particularly tight jeans, they hugged the boy’s perfect ass so well that any discomfort was well worth it. Though Remus didn’t think he looked an ounce as attractive as Sirius did in them, the results were not half bad. 

“And you know what?” Remus said, turning his head to glare at his friend, “I don’t care what you say, or can’t say apparently. I love the jumper you gave me. I’m wearing it. Even if you tell me I am the height of grandpa aesthetic. Or whatever.” Pulling the jumper from the pile of discarded attempts, Remus threw it back on. He glanced at Sirius in the mirror but was unable to read his befuddled expression. If the jeans didn’t go with the jumper, or his eyes, or his lycanthropy, he was sure to hear it from Sirius’ mouth in about .27 seconds.

“You’d better not say a single word. I’m not changing again,” Remus huffed, turning back to attempt to straighten his hair. It had gotten long, the back just reaching his shoulders in sandy blond waves that he took a moment to tame. 

“So…” Sirius started and Remus turned to give him his best get-off-my-lawn-you-damn-kids expression. “So you really like her?”

“Uh…” Remus wasn’t sure how to answer that. Victoria seemed...nice. 

“I mean, like you want to, you know, date her? Hold hands and stuff?”

Remus shrugged. “I guess?” Honestly he hadn’t given much thought to what the date would entail. He could probably find it within himself to hold her hand, but the thought didn’t exactly excite him.

“Have you ever, you know, held hands? With a girl?”

“Well no, but I’m sure I can figure out the physics of it,” Remus said, cocking an eyebrow. Sirius seemed strangely concerned and he could not for the life of him figure out why.

“What about...kissing?”

Remus shook his head. “I’m not kissing her on the first date.”

“But what if she wants to? Do you know how?” Sirius said, standing shakily and walking toward him. 

Remus frowned. “What, should I go to the library and do some reasearch on it? Really Sirius, it’s just one Hogsmeade trip without you lot. Get over it. Maybe try to be happy for me.”

“But, are you happy? With her?” Sirius stopped a foot away from him and Remus squared his shoulders. He was tired of this, of Sirius trying to sabotage his date, being stupidly unhelpful when all Remus wanted was some kind of support. 

“Well I’m a lot happier with her than I am with you right now!” Remus all but shouted, regretting it just a little when Sirius suddenly looked like a kicked puppy.

Sighing, Remus shook his head and took a moment to calm himself. “Look, she’s taking attention away from you, I get it. But can’t you just let me have this?”

“Moony,” Sirius said sadly.

“What do you want from me Sirius? To make me miserable? Congratulations, I’ll be sure to give you some house points for your achievement. Alright? You got me. I’m settling. I’m going to Hogsmeade with her cause I can’t go with who I really want. Ten points to Gryffindor.”

“Really?” Sirius said, his face lighting up.

“You know I didn’t really give you points right?” Remus sighed. He straightened his shirt and shook his head, whether at his own reflection or Sirius he wasn’t quite sure. Turning, Remus found Sirius right behind him.

“Padfoot, look, for once, someone actually showed some interest in me. I know for you that’s nothing, but to me, it’s everything. No one falls for me, I’m not some gorgeous playboy aristocrat like you. I’m just...me.”

“Playboy aristocrat?” Sirius said back, seemingly affronted. 

Remus realized he may have taken things a bit too far by bringing the other boy’s estranged family into the argument. And now that he thought of it, he couldn’t quite recall the last time Sirius had actually been on a proper date, much less bragged about it as he was wont to. Not that it mattered. 

“Er, I mean, not, your family, just, you know. Your features. They’re very…” Remus started.

“Gorgeous?” Sirius supplied and Remus blushed. 

“What? Look, just... what I mean is…”

“Oh shut up,” Sirius said in frustration, his lips curling into a tiny smirk before they were suddenly upon Remus. 

Eyes widening in shock, Remus let out a low sound in his throat as his own mouth was covered by the warm heat of the other boy’s stupidly soft lips. Fingers threaded through the hair at the nape of Remus’ neck, pulling him close, possessive and mirroring the hunger he felt in the claiming kiss. Remus faltered, feeling Sirius pull away, the last thing in the world he wanted, so he reached up to cup his cheek, holding Sirius close, hearing him sigh in contentment before deepening the kiss. The warmth of a tongue against his lips, slipping in, had Remus gasping against Sirius, his fantasy manifested before him as he’d never before dreamt possible. He felt long fingers pulling at the back of his jumper, pressing him close, stroking up his spine and Remus shuddered into the touch. 

Having absolutely no experience in kissing girls or guys, Remus allowed Sirius to take the lead, mirroring and memorizing the other boy’s practiced movements even as he melted into those perfect lips. He’d watched countless girls on the receiving end of Sirius’s kisses, each one drawing his envy and ire as all he wanted was one moment to be in their place, to feel what they felt in Sirius’ rampant embrace. 

It was suddenly too much, his dream made real, and Remus pushed away, chest heaving, eyes glazed, needing to see Sirius, to ascertain that this was indeed happening.

Strangely, Sirius looked just as shaken as he felt. Remus dug his hands into the shoulders of the other boy’s shirt even though he held him at arm’s length wanting Sirius close but unsure what exactly had prompted this strange turn of events. 

“You kissed me,” Remus settled upon after a moment, finding his breath as he dared to look up into Sirius’ stunning grey eyes. 

“Top marks,” Sirius chuckled, cocking his head to one side as if assessing Remus. “Now it’s my turn to state something bloody obvious.”

Remus bit his lip, gazing at the tiny smirk that Sirius flaunted, making his heart hurt just a bit.

“You don’t want to date Victoria. You want me.”

Swallowing hard, Remus felt his words stick in his throat, probably stuck somewhere between his heart and where Sirius’ tongue had been only moments before.

“That’s rather presumptive,” he finally managed and Sirius let out a small laugh.

“Really?” he said, looking from where Remus’ fists still grasped at him back to his amber eyes. “Well then let me give you something to guess at. Why haven’t I been on a date in months?”

Remus furrowed his brow but said nothing, allowing his friend to continue as he pondered this new information.

“Why haven’t I looked at a girl, thought of a girl? Why am I up here, watching you dress--and undress I might add--instead of having a nice old time in Hogsmeade trying to pull?”

Remus held his breath, the shock overwhelming him. Yes, Sirius had obviously just kissed him, but what the other boy was inferring, that he hadn’t wanted a girl in months, and had instead been looking at him?

“Are you still puzzling it out or just at a loss for words?” Sirius asked, raising a long finger to run along Remus’ chin before taking it between his forefinger and thumb, pulling him in close. When Remus closed his eyes, Sirius seemed to take it as in invitation. The kiss was soft, welcoming, making Remus feel absolutely needed and adored. When it was over Sirius looked at him with a smile, mischief in his eyes along with something more, something Remus had never thought he’d see directed at him.

“Well?” Sirius asked after a moment that was both too long and too short at they stared into one another’s eyes.

“I...I forgot the question,” Remus murmured and Sirius let out a clipped laugh. 

“Fine, I’ll make this easy. Are you going to Hogsmeade with that bird or will you stay here and snog me?”

Remus grabbed Sirius for another kiss, his answer not forthcoming in any other form as his tongue seemed to simply have one purpose and that was to kiss Sirius until he tired of it. He hoped that wouldn’t be any time soon. 

“Oh good,” Sirius said, his breath warm against Remus’ cheek as he pulled away smiling. “Cause I told Prongs and Pete to give Victoria your condolences.”

“What?” Remus shouted, laughing at the other boy’s confidence. “How did you...I mean I could have said no!”

“You could have,” Sirius shrugged, running a finger along the side of Remus’ face, “but I’d hoped you’d settle on me instead.”

Remus chuckled and shook his head, pulling Sirius in until their foreheads touched. “There’s no settling on a Marauder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written such an innocent fic before but I hope it was alright! I seem to have a thing for angry Remus and Sirius needing to shut him up (with his mouth)


End file.
